Revenge! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Star and Rae have been captured, and you won't geuss who by! No other than THE PUPPET KING! I know what your thinking, he's just a normal puppet now! How can he capture them? Well read, and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge!

Act 1

Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy are sitting on the sofa, watching a football match.

Cyborg: Oh Yeah! Go Jump City! (Pumping his fist in the air).

Beast boy and Robin are both cheering with him. Just then, Starfire and Raven Walk into the room.

Starfire: Freinds, me and Raven are going to the mall of shopping! Would you care to join us? (Joyfully).

The boys don't take their eyes off the t.v.

Raven: They can't hear you, there watching their pointless game! (making for the door).

Just before they leave, Starfire looks back to see all three of them jump up and cheer!

Beast boy: Oh yeah! Jump City 5, Gotham City 0! (Excited).

Robin: And it's not even half-time! (Trading a high-five with Cyborg).

Act 2

The girls have arrived at the mall, and they are making their way through a croud, to a salon. The sign on top says 'Harriets hairstyle's'

Starfire: Raven, look at all the diffrent types of hair! (Pointing at an open book).

Suddenly, all the lights in the mall fliker off, and people start screaming! Starfire holds a starbolt in her hand, and liights up the salon with its, black and green, glow.

Raven: Everybody, calm down! (Loudly).

She walks over to a worker.

Raven: Where's the technicheans room?

Worker: Round the back! (Pointing at a door).

Raven: Starfire, come with me! (Grabbing her arm).

Starfire follows her into the other room. It's very messy, and boxes are lying on every inch of the floor. They find a box, open, and inside is a switch. Raven pushes it up and the lights come back on.

Just then, Starfire's communicator sounds.

Robin: Star, are you ok? Apparently, there was trouble at the mall! (Worried).

Starfire: We are fine! We shall be back shortly.

(Back in the tower).

Robin: Ok. (Relived).

Suddenly, Starfire let's out a yelp of fright, and throws a starbolt!

Robin: Starfire? What's happpening? (Urgently).

Starfire: Robin! (Scared).

Then the line goes dead!

Opening theme

Act 3

We are back in the tower, and the boys are, franticaly, typing on keyboards looking for Starfire and Raven.

Cyborg: Still no sign of them! (Looking at scanners).

Beast boy: Where can they be? (Resting his head on his hand).

But before they can carry on, Robin's communicator sounds. Robin see's that it's Starfire is calling. He, quickly, flips it open.

Robin: Starfire! Where are... (He trails off).

The others run over. They see that it's not Starfire, or Rsven, but the Puppet King!

Robin: Puppet king? (Shocked/Confused).

Cyborg: What have you done with them? (Strongly).

Puppet King: They are paying from last time!

Beast boy: Let them go! (Growl in his voice).

Puppet king: If _you_ want them back, _you_ come and get them!

He turns the communicator towards the girls, who are lying in a cell, fainted! Then he turns it back.

Puppet king: Don't keep me waiting!

Then he switches it off!

Act 4

Both girls are awake and are sitting in the cell, trying to figure a way out!

Raven: Who captured us anyway? (Her hood down).

Starfire: I do not know! (Sadly).

Starfire has a really frightened face, but it soon changes to sadness.

Starfire: I wish Robin where here! (Closing her eyes).

The puppet king comes from the shadows!

Puppet king: Well you wont have to wait much longer!

Both girls girls get up. Starfire gets starbolts in her hand, and Raven pulls up her hood.

Raven: Thats not possible! The magic was sucked out of you! You should be a normal puppet! (Shocked).

Puppet king: Fortunatly, some remained. And it has been building up, everyday!

Starfire: What do you want from us? (Cautiously).

Puppet king: To get revenge from what happened when we last met!

He steps closer, which makes the girls get even more ready to fight!

Raven: But you have already put us in each others body, and turned our friends into puppets! What else can you do? (Carefully).

Puppet king: I can make you destroy them!

The girls gasp.

Starfire: You would not! (Scared).

Puppet king: It wont take long for them to arrive!

Then he walks away, leaving the girls to worry about the times to come!

Fade to black

Ending theme

Next episode coming up soon!

Please comment and reveiw! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge (Part 2)

Previously on Teen Titans (Take scenes from last episode, including last shot).

Opening theme

Act 1

Beast boy: Starfire, Raven? (Loud whisper).

The boys are in a dark factory, looking for the girls.

Robin: Guys! There's a door over here! (Pointing to a door).

They gather around it and Robin holds the handle. Together, they nod at each other and Robin opens the door. They step through and see Raven in the cell, but not Starfire!

Cyborg: Raven! (Running towards her, with the others).

She turns, quickly, around.

Raven: NO! Don't! It's a trap! (Urgently).

But she's to late and Starfire jumps from the ceiling and knocks over Beast boy! Her eyes are glowing blue (Because of being under the puppet kings control)!

Robin: Starfire! What are you doing? (Supprised).

She has tears rolling down her cheeks.

Starfire: I do not know! (Sobbing).

Robin: Then stop! (Reassuringly).

Starfire: I can not! It is the Puppet king! He is controlling me and Raven! He says he is going to make us destroy you! (Trying to ressist a step froward).

She holds up her hand, but instead of firring at Robin, she moves it and it hit's Cyborg! Before anything else can happen, Robin dives for her, taking her to the ground! He gets out his taser gun!

Robin: Star, I don't want to do this! (His face turning sad).

Starfire: Please do! I do not wish to hurt you! (Tears flooding down her face).

Robin uses it and she closes her eyes!

(Fade to next scene).

Act 2

Starfire wakes up on her bed, in her room. Robin is sitting on a stool next to her. When he see's her eyes are open, he smiles.

Robin: Hi, Star. (Quietly).

Starfire: Robin! What am I doing here? I could hurt someone! (Worried).

Robin: No you can't! Cyborg has done a scan and you are fully out of the Puppet kings control! (His smile growing wider).

Starfire: And Raven? (Curiously).

Raven: She's fine to! She's meditating in her room.

Just then, a loud bang comes from the roof!

Starfire: What was that? (Worried).

Robin: I don't know, I'll go and look! (Getting up).

Starfire: I shall come with you! (Following him).

They both step out of the door and Robin calls the others. They come running up. They all climb the stairs to the roof and open the door.

Straight away, Starfire and Raven take a step back! It's the Puppet king!

Beast boy: You can't control the girls anymore, so you may as well go! (Sternly).

Puppet king: I don't mind, I shall contol one of you instead!

The two girls step forward defensivly).

Starfire: No you shall not! (Green and black starbolts in hand).

Raven: Leave now, or else! (Determind).

Puppet king: You don't command me!

Raven: Fine but don't say we didn't warn you! (Eyes glowing).

Starfire gathers a black and green ball in her hands and throws it at him! Raven throws two giant boulders after, but he is still standing there, unfased!

Puppet king: Is that all?

He gets out a 'net gun' and points it at Starfire! *He pulls the trigger and an electric net flies out! Before it can hit, she flips out of the way and it falls of the tower!* (*Slowmotion).

Raven: You want our all? We'll give you it! Starfire, GO! (Running forward with her).

Both girls shoot out beams, green and black. The two beams hit toghether and shoot forward as one powerful white beam. it hits the Puppet king, straight on, sending him to the floor!

Starfire: We are victorious! (Jumping in the air).

She runs over to Robin and they hug.

Robin: How did you do that? (Amazed).

Starfire: Since our last encouter whith the Puppet king, we have been meditating toghether. So we have learnt a power between us!

Cyborg lets out a giant yawn!

Cyborg: Oh well, time for bed! (Stretching).

The boys start to walk to the door, but Starfire and Raven are meditating.

Beast boy: Aren't you guys coming? (Turning back to them, waiting).

But they don't answer him.

Raven & Starfire: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. (Three times).

End shot, Starfire and Raven meditating, with the glow of the setting sun on them and the tower.

Fade to black

Endindg theme

**Whoo! I'll try and get the next one up A.S.A.P stupid computers playing up! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Please reaveiw! Praise and flames welcome! :-p**


End file.
